I Guess I Loved You
by Keshiii
Summary: Songfic escrita em homenagem à série Hades, da fanficwriter Silverghost. SiriusPersonagem Original.


**I Guess I Loved You**

_Now_

_Tomorrow is all there is_

_No need to look behind the door_

_You won't be standing there no more_

_I had my chance_

_To dance another dance_

_I didn't even realize_

_That this was all love_

_And no lies_

_Then lost you_

_While_

_I guess I loved you_

_Oh, less, less than I should_

_Now all there is is me and me_

_I turn around and all I see_

_The past where I have left our destiny_

* * *

Ele não sabia que diabos estava fazendo ali. Sabia só que precisava voltar. Não havia tido enterro, nem funeral, apenas uma missa. Susan não havia deixado rastro na terra para que ele pudesse honrar como se deve fazer com os mortos. Nada, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Sentou-se na cama que um dia havia partilhado com a italiana, e lhe pareceu irreal que ela não estivesse mais viva. Talvez ela só tivesse saído, ido ao pub, comprar uma bebida para suprir aquelas que eles bebiam entre palavras e beijos.

Não, Susan o havia deixado. E levado com ela um pedaço dele próprio, levado com ela um filho, que agora que ele se dava conta da importância. Sempre achara que Camille seria a mãe de seus filhos, a mulher com quem ele passaria o resto da velhice, vendo a grama e os netos crescerem. Susan esteve ali durante todo aquele tempo, amando-o sempre e sem nem ao menos lutar por isso, por acreditar que seria uma luta perdida.

Perdera tempo demais no passado. Se tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção ao seu redor, teria descoberto Susan mais cedo. Se não achasse que o mundo gravitava ao seu redor, talvez... Talvez ela ainda estivesse ali, rindo. Rindo enquanto ele tentava arranjar um nome para o filho deles. Sirius abraçou o travesseiro que fora dela sentindo seu cheiro e deixando que as lágrimas rolassem livremente, e molhassem a macia fronha de algodão. Ao fundo, nada a não ser as vozes das meninas, provinda do gravador de Selene, que ficaram repetindo-se...Repetindo-se...Até que ele adormecesse.

* * *

_Now_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I cannot live without a dream_

_Vanishing from reality_

_I wanna now_

_Would you come back to me?_

_Now that I finally realize_

_You are my whole_

_You are my life_

_I need you

* * *

O amanhecer naquela casa nunca fora tão deprimente, tão vazio. O sol parecia querer provoc�-lo, os passarinhos pareciam querer levar cada um, um tiro para calarem os irritantes bicos amarelos. A enxaqueca fazia sua cabeça pesar toneladas, e no chão o gravador de Selene repetia as palavras dela, de Susan e das outras devagar, com as pilhas a falhar, fazendo parecer que a italianinha estava a perder as forças, a sussurrar, a lentamente se calar. Utilizando-se de uma força hercúlea, Sirius levantou-se. Precisava cuidar de tudo, empacotar as roupas, os utensílios, informar à senhoria sobre a morte de Susan, à companhia de gás, de luz e telefone. Era estranho pensar em desfazer-se das coisas dela, do que ela deixara para trás. Parecia que ele estava a desfazer-se de si mesmo._

Chamaria Selene e Lilian para ajud�-lo. Elas ajudariam-no a pensar num destino para tudo aquilo. Acreditava que os pais de Susan já haviam sido avisados, se não, ele mesmo o faria. E entregaria as fotos e alguns pertences de Susan à mãe dela, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Pensava em ir até eles, e não falar isso tudo por telefone. Seria monstruoso fazê-lo sem ser pessoalmente.

Encaminhou-se ao banheiro, jogando no rosto uma mão cheia de água fria. Precisava de força, precisava de um banho gelado.

_

* * *

_

I guess I loved you

_Oh, less, less than I should_

_Now all there is is me and me_

_I turn around and all I see_

_The past where I have left our destiny_

_Oh, oh, oh, I, I guess I loved you_

_Oh, less, oh less, less, less than I could_

_Another time_

_Another run_

_To mend both of our broken hearts_

_To tell you how much I can love you now_

_I, I guess, I guess I loved you_

_I guess I loved you

* * *

Havia terminado. Na pedra fria que o cercava na prisão, ele escavara rudemente com o cabo de uma colher o nome dela, acima de onde ele contava os dias que estava ali em Azkaban, escavando a pedra a cada débil crepúsculo daquele inferno gélido no meio dos mares do norte. Escrevia todos os dias, cartas para ninguém na areia suja do chão da cela. Cartas para Lilian, para Tiago. Para Remus, Frank e Alice._

Mas a maioria delas era para aquela cujo nome estava rabiscado, escavado e pintado em cada centímetro de parede daquela cela. Susan era o grande motivo que ele tinha para continuar vivo. O pesadelo que tivera na noite que tentou enforcar-se com as próprias roupas nas barras de ferro da porta o avisou que Susan não o queria com ele no outro mundo.

Ao menos não daquela forma. Mas ele não tinha mais como suicidar-se, mesmo se sua vontade e desespero sobrepujassem o querer do espírito de Susan. Já não possuia mais roupas, nem lençóis, ou correntes. Nada mais que pudesse usar para enforcar-se. Não se importava mais com o frio ou a nudez. Morreria sim, se fosse necessário para isso, morrer com honra.

Como Susan.

* * *

**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e todos os outros detentores de seus direitos.**

**É proibida a cópia deste trabalho de fã para fã sem prévia autorização.**

**Susan e Selene são personagens originais by Silverghost.**

**Fanfiction by Keshi Toshimasa® inspirada em trabalhos de Silverghost.**

**Fevereiro de 2005**

* * *

_Luciana, espero que "I Guess I Loved You" faça jus ao que você imaginou._

_Com carinho,_

_Keshi._


End file.
